Create your own character OPEN
by Levy Night
Summary: So I have just posted the first chapter of my story, Uncanon Adventures last night. And I am in need of some oc's so if you want to make a character you can pm me the oc details. If you are a guest user you can put it the details in the reviews I guess.


**Authors note**

**Hey this is Levy and this is my first crossover story. This is the prequel to, Empires of Gods by NavelToast. But if you read that one first it will still make sense. **

**Also if you PMed NavalToast to make an oc then your oc will probably be in my story. The same will be if you pm me. **

**Disclaimer: unless Rick Riordan is a 14 yr. old Asian girl. No I don't own Percy Jackson or of Kane Chronicles. I only own Jessica white while NavalToast owns Ryan white. We co-own Urial White.**

**_Italics are thoughts _**

**bold authors note**

* * *

><p>Jessica's Pov<p>

It all happened on a normal day at camp. It was a sunny summer day with demigods, satyrs, and nymphs all over the place heading to the dining pavilion for breakfast. As for me on the other hand, I was hacking away at a dummy in the arena. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder so I swung my katana towards the person.

"It's just me, Jess!" Annabeth yelled backing up. **(If your wondering who Jessica is I'll make her introduce herself right now. Jess its show time.) **

"What, fine? Hi. My name is Jessica White and I am a 14 yr. old daughter of Apollo and Rebecca White. I have tan skin and blackish-brown hair. In the sun it looks brown but in a room or something it looks dark brown. I also always wear my rainbow colored digital watch since it's my magic tool." I paused, "Can I tell them what the watch can do?"

**(No you can tell them later when you need to use it. Kay.)**

"Are you sure bout that?" I said.

**(Yes and you can't say anything cause I'm in control of you so suck it up and deal with it.)**

"Fine." I muttered defeatedly.

"Um, Jess who are you talking to?" Annabeth asked, staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh I was just talking to the author over here." I answered.

"Ok... So the reason I came over here was cause Chiron needed you at the big house. He said it was important." She said.

"Thanks," I yelled while I started to run towards the Big house.

Once I got to the big house I went into the rec room. In the rec room Chiron was there talking on the phone.

"Ok I'll tell her... Yea... Bye..." Chiron said.

"You wanted to see me?" I said.

"I did. Mr. D will you be so kind as to tell her why she is here, please." He said.

"So your cousin, Raul was taken by some people. Also you mortal uncle died while your other cousin, Ursula was kidnapped by some people. You have till New Years eve, three months to save them. So take two people with you to find them." Mr. D said bluntly.

"Wait why should look for them." I asked.

"Well cause they are your family, and cause they are demigods. Duh." Mr. Replied.

"What." I squeaked.

"What didn't you know that I thought you did your homework. So apparently your family has an affinity of dating gods and goddesses." He explained.

"Ok then I chose Kenneth Duskyharte and Hannah Mathers as my quest mates." I say.

"Well since that's settled you girls will leave after lunch. Argus will drive you to your house so you can track them down. Got it, good." He said.

"Got it." I muttered turning to leave. When Mr. D said something causing me to turn around.

"By the way author do you have to make me sound like an arse?" Mr. D asked.

**(Well you are an arse.)**

"That's true." He said rubbing his chin.

"Mr. D are you talking to the author or..." I ask.

"I was just talking to the author over here. Since I'm done here I'm gonna go now." He answered flashing away.

So I turned and began to walk away eating an apple since I hadn't had breakfast. (Where I got the apple you, dear reader don't need to know.)

As I walk towards my cabin I begin thinking, I think_, Well then I need to tell Ken and Hannah that we have a half quest. Does that make sense a half quest. That just sounds... STOP IT! Getting off track there. _

Once I got to my cabin I began to pack a few things like some money, both mortal and drachmas; nectar and ambrosia, and some spare clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter of the story. <strong>


End file.
